Events
Introduction Events are important part of the game. This is how a player can gain extra goods and loads of free troops, but is also how Gemmer's (Person who Pays to Win) show off their buying power. Royal Chamber Rules: * Only Top 10 Scores get rewards * For every 1 hero experience gained you get 1 point. * Must have more than 10,000 points How to Score: * Attack Royal Chambers and receive hero experience * Use Exp. Potion to gain experience KE Anniversary Celebration Gift Pack Log in for 20 days and receive a gift everyday. Valentine's Gift Rules: * Reach a certain score or make top 10 to get rewards * Use 1 Valentine Rose & 1 Valentine Chocolate to get 1 point * Attack Ancient Sanctuary up to 10 times per day or use Sanctuary Signet * Receive rewards based on own battle losses, excluding scouts & Corrosive Worms How to Score: * The higher your losses in battle against Ancient Sanctuary the more Valentine Roses you Receive * Send swordsman or whatever unit to its death by sending less troops than possible to win. * 60,000 swordsman vs 25 Ancient Sanctuary will yield a high amount of losses and a bunch of Valentine Roses. Store Events During certain events the store event is also triggered. When the store event is active you get great discounts on items that are need to progress in the game. Some great discounts are on the Titan Stones and Divine statues. Accelerated Upgrade One of the names of the recruitment events. Simple event just recruit to get points. Rules: * 1 Point per Regular recruitment of Barrack and Magic Sanctum units (Excluding Scouts) * 5 Points per Revenge Chariot unit * 10 Points per Wooden Puppet unit * 10 Points per Rogue unit * 10 Points per Golden Scorpion unit * Ability to recruit Wooden Puppets,Revenge Chariot, Golden Scorpion and Rogue in First two cities * One Star Barracks and Magic Sanctum have 50% reduced recruiting time in fifth city Ultimate Dragon Unit Rules: *Reach a certain score or make top 10 to get rewards (10,000 points minimum required to receive ranked rewards) *Amount of Dragon Altar increase by 30% *Player who deals the most damage has no cooldown time in Dragon Barracks for 1 hour after dragon's defeat *Chance of receiving Refined Iron and Broken Axes when defeating a dragon (The more the damage the more the chances) *Dragon Crystals can be exchanged for Dragon Scales at a 5:4 Ratio (Fore every 2 Million damage done to the dragon exchange limit is increase by 500) *Alliance members who participate in a battle can get 10 Alliance activity points *Every 100x Elf Wood donated to Battle Ship 1 Dragon Altar Appears outside players main city *Dragons HP is increase to 400 Million during event How to Score: *2 Points for Converting 1 Dragon Unit *3 Points for Combining 10 Dragon Shades *1 Point for Donating 1 Elf Wood to Warship *1 Point for Dealing 12,500 Damage to Dragon *500 Points for Dealing the killing blow to Dragon Rune Event Rules: * Reach a certain score or make top 10 to get rewards * 15 chances of getting rune fragments from camps * Buying a 90 gem or 250 gem pack of shards will produce a random 4 star rune(Same day and One time per day) * Use of 100 Shards gives chance to unlock rune slot for 60% reduction(once per day) * For every 100x Energy spent on ordinary runes, player gets a chance at rare items(Max of 20x prizes a day) * For every 200x Energy spent on dragon Runes, player 100x dragon crystals(Max of 2000x Dragon Crystals) * Amount of Runes able to be purchased per day is doubled * Earning points in rune event earns 5 activity points alliance * First purchase of 5 gems each day will get you double shards * 1 Star Rune = 1 point * 2 Star Rune = 2 points * 3 Star Rune = 10 points * 4 Star Rune = 50 points * 5 Star Rune = 200 points * 10 Rune Energy used = 1 point How to Score: * Spend Rune shards to gain points(On Both Dragon Runes and Ordinary Runes) * Spend Rune Energy on upgrading Runes(On Both Dragon Runes and Ordinary Runes) * Hit maximum of Camps and Dragon Alters to get Rune Shards * Purchase 90 gem pack i(f possible) Spirit Camp Rules: * Reach a certain score or make top 10 to get rewards (1,000 points minimum required to receive ranked rewards) * Level 1-5 Spirit Camps appear on region map * Each Player receives 10 spirit vouchers * Use 1-5 Spirit Vouchers to attack spirit camp * No marching time when attacking spirit camps * Send only certain types of units against spirit Camps * First victory over spirit Camp each day earns a player (speedup, activity voucher, ancient relic, painite) * Every 15 Battles against spirit camp a level 5 spirit camp on red plot appear next to your main city.(Defeat camp to get double rewards) * Every 1,000 Golden Scorpions recruited at one queue player receives 20 spirit vouchers(up to 200 per account) * The use of 1 Spirit Phial ( Deducts 1 spirit potion and 2 demon souls) composing into either Skeleton, Ghost Rider, or Dragon Fortress * The use of 1 Trickery Phial (deducts 1 trickery potion and 2 painites) composing into either Soul hunter or Nocturnal Dragon How to Score: *5 points for defeating level 1 Spirit Camp *10 points for defeating level 2 Spirit Camp *15 points for defeating level 3 Spirit Camp *20 points for defeating level 4 Spirit Camp *25 points for defeating level 5 Spirit Camp 7-Day Server Merge Buff Active for the first 7 days of a server merge Effects: *Capital Battles and PvP Attackers loss can be no more than 30% and Defenders losses can be no more than 20% *Gold needed for healing is reduced by half *Amount of camps on map are doubled Category:Events Category:Items Category:Gems